


Birthday Surprises

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be Donna's birthday but she has a surprise for Aiden too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

“What about here?”

Pausing, Aiden turned to look down at his daughter, whose nose was practically pressed to the glass. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene of sequins and bright colors; the mannequins contorted into odd postures to properly show off the clothes.

In his personal taste he wouldn’t _mind_ seeing Donna dressed in something light and skimpy, similar to one of the outfits, but that would be revealed only to her. Instead he shook head and smiled indulgently at his daughter.

“I don’t think Donna would prefer anything from here darling.”

“ _Please_ daddy. She likes sparkly things, and that’s sparkly.”

Looking to where Ruby pointed he caught himself before wincing. It was a shirt that glinted and sparkled and was just _too young_ for all intents and purposes. But with Ruby’s insistence he acquiesced and followed her into the spread out shop, bombarded by the pounding bass and the passing laughter. Noah clung to him, especially as one group of girls, all with their heads bowed over their phones, nearly trampled over them.

“All right sweetheart?”

His son’s eyes were wide and he wrapped his fingers tightly around his father’s, shaking his head.

“Neither am I,” he told him, and went to where Ruby was forlornly looking at a rack of clothes. She was picking at the clothes, her little shoulders drooped forward. It had been a long day, as they both insisted on picking something out for Donna’s birthday. With Freya’s blessing he had been able to spend the afternoon with them on her weekend to take them for a small shopping trip.

Kneeling in front of her, Aiden slipped an arm around her and brought her in for a small hug. “How about we get some lunch? We’ll regroup, figure out what to get her, and then head back out?”

“Okay,” she murmured against his shoulder.

“I want to get her those.”

Turning his head Aiden blinked at this son, whose arm was now shot out, pointing at the jewelry consoles. Their gazes all turned to the rack of earrings and Aiden stood, smiling down at Noah. “All right, show me which pair.”

With a determined air Noah lead them both to the series of earrings and took one off the rack, holding it up for his father. A simple pair of drop earrings, they had a gold bar that came down, attached to sparkling jewels. Putting out his palm he felt Noah drop it in and then herded them toward the checkouts.

A young girl beckoned them to her station, her smile wide, and clearly looking as though she enjoyed her job. Something Aiden found refreshing.

“Find everything all right?”

Both children nodded, mesmerized by the tattoos on her arms and the one on her back. The tips of her hair were a pastel blue that flowed with the waves across her shoulder.

“Who would like to hold the bag?” she asked, looking between them.

Before Noah could reach for it Ruby bounced up. “Me!”

“Sweetheart,” Aiden shook his head. “Let’s let Noah hold this one, all right? When you pick out your present for Donna you may carry that bag.”

Smile not wavering his youngest gave a healthy nod. “Okay!” Handing the small parcel to her brother Ruby slipped her now free hand into her father’s and lead them out the door, a small wave to the girl behind the counter.

As they stepped out of the shop Aiden took a deep breath, centering himself, and allowing the world _he_ understood to click back into place.

+

Poking her head around the corner Donna’s lips twitched as she watched Aiden shrug out of his jacket, hanging it in the hallway.

“No peeking,” he called out, back still to her.

“You’re no fun.”

“These are from the children; you really want to do that to them?”

Scrunching her nose, she shook her head as he turned to her. “Of course not.” Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her chin on his chest. “How was shopping?”

“I love my children but they can be…tiring.” The word rolled forward and she smiled graciously up at him.

“Freya is all right with our arrangement next week too?”

Stiffening slightly he nodded. Their relationship still strained, he and Freya had been slowly rebuilding a foundation of trust. “Especially with me taking Noah and Ruby for a few hours today.” Kissing the top of her head, he gave a little sniff. “What are you making?”

“Pasta Bolognese. I just got home not too long ago myself and decided to whip something up quick. Can you get the wine?”

“Where were you?” he asked, frowning slightly. Bending in front of the wine rack, he pulled out two bottles before choosing the one and straightening.

“Buying a birthday gift for myself.” Stirring the sauce, she poked her tongue out to give a little taste on the spoon and gave a little nod. Hearing the cork pop out, she turned to pull down glasses. “A girl likes to pamper herself too.”

“As you should,” Aiden agreed, taking both glasses in one hand, pouring. “What did you purchase?”

“That, love, is for me to know and you to unwrap next Saturday.”

Looking up at her, he smirked, eyes glinting. “Well, I do believe I am going to enjoy your birthday immensely.”

+

 


End file.
